kelly_flintfandomcom-20200213-history
Pastel (Album)
}} 'Pastel' is the debut studio album by recording artist Kelly Flint. The album released March 14, 2015 and included 10 new songs. The album also had a deluxe edition which had 3 new songs. Oringinally, the album was to come out January 28th, however Streamline Records changed the date. Background On March 23, 2014, Kelly was seen going into a recording studio in New York. Later she announced she had wrote and recorded 4 songs for an upcoming album. In summer 2014 one song called 'Wear The Crown' (which she recorded in March) leaked online, Kelly took to Twitter saying that the song will be on an upcoming album. After a leak of 'Wear The Crown' and '91' many speculated the album was called 91, however Kelly announced her album title did not have any numbers in it. In November 2014, Kelly released 3 promo pictures for the front cover of the new album and using the hashtag '#pastel' and on December 1, 2014 Kelly revealed the album, name, cover and tracklist and soon starting promoting the album. She announced the release date (January 28th, 2015) and announced the World Tour titled, Pastel Flavoured World Tour which she said will begin late 2015. After a disagreement with Streamline, they moved the date from January 28th to March 14th. On February 14, 2015 Kelly released the first single 'Pirate' and released the music video 2 days after. When the release date came closer, Kelly revealed that there will be a deluxe edition and released the tracklist and cover for the version. On March 8, 2015, Kelly released the second single '91' and the cover art. She then posted another tweet saying how each single cover will contain one of the pictures on the album cover. On March 9, 2015, Kelly took to twitter to show a preview of the music video, which was filmed in an unknown location. Also, on March 8, 2015, Kelly released the first Pastel promotional single 'Fawning Myst' which had first belonged to friend Natalie Blinston and her husband Nathan Sykes. The same day, Kelly announced the album will have 6 singles and 2 promotional singles. On April 14, 2015, Kelly revealed the cover art for the next single 'Tempical', and on March 21, 2015 revealed the music video. The next single 'Dawn' was released on July 23, 2015, and served as the last single from the album after Kelly was freed from Streamline Records and has since joined 679 Records and Atlantic Records and is writing content for her second studio album. Since she has moved labels, the 'Pastel Flavoured World Tour' has been moved to end in November 2015 instead of January 2017. Album Versions KELLY91.png|Standard Album Back backkk.png|Standard Album Back kellydeluxe.png|Deluxe Album Cover backkkdeluxe.png|Deluxe Album Back Single Covers pirate.png|link=Pirate 91.png|link=91 Fawningmystsingle.png|link=Fawning Myst tempical.png|link=Tempical Dawn.png|link=Dawn Tracklist Pastel includes 10 songs on the standard and 13 on the deluxe Standard Deluxe Singles *''Pirate: Pirate was the first single off Pastel, the single highly promoted the album, and was very successful. The music video was released on February 16, 2015. The song was No. 1 on both the Billboard Hot 100 Chart for 8 weeks. *91: 91 was the second single off of Pastel, after a music video preview came out on March 8, 2015, the whole video came out March 9, 2015, which got 20 million views in under 2 hours, making it a most views in under 24 hours winner. The song replaced Pirate on the Billboard Top 200 at the No. 1 spot and No. 3 spot in the Billboard Hot 100. *Fawning Myst: Fawning Myst was the third single off of Pastel and the first, out of two, promotional singles. The song and cover art were revealed on Twitter on March 8, 2015. The song was No.3 on the Billboard Hot 100 charts for two weeks. *Tempical'': Tempical was the fourth single off of Pastel, the cover art was revealed on March 20, 2015, the song was No.1 on both the Billboard Hot 100 Charts for 5 weeks and the music video was revealed the day after the single was announced. Category:2015 Albums Category:Kelly Flint Category:Kelly Flint Albums Category:Studio albums